


Идеальный отпуск

by Riakon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Incest, M/M, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ч-часто играешь с собой, Р-рик? — от возбуждения заикание снова накрывает, хотя Морти и пытается держать себя в руках. — Думаешь обо м-мне?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 17





	Идеальный отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Беззвучная портальная пушка — лучшее изобретение человечества, вот и всё, что остаётся признать Морти. Он впервые оказывается в подобной ситуации, и исключительно благодаря невероятным умениям Рика, который сделал устройство абсолютно бесшумным.

Стоит только шагнуть в портал на полу, как тот исчезает, а Морти чуть ёжится, оказавшись под обеденным столом. Он одет полностью, на всякий случай, хотя, конечно, это не спасает от того, что внутри него, заполнив до края сидит тяжёлый и горячий член, полученный за просто так, задарма по флаеру в секс-шопе для безриковых Морти в Цитадели.

«Точная копия фаллоса Рика Санчеза» — вот, что обещала цветастая надпись на коробке, и Морти, конечно, не мог удержаться.

У него была пара собственных игрушек, но эта оказалась явно ощутимо большего калибра, и так и хотелось пошутить про то, что Рик точно умеет себе польстить, но ровно до тех пор, пока та не вошла на всю длину, упираясь стопором в ягодицы. Тяжёлый, горячий силикон задел все самые правильные местечки, и, пульсируя, увеличился только в длину, вовнутрь, имитируя уверенные размашистые фрикции. 

Именно эта способность и добила беспощадностью проявления самоконтроль и Морти пробирала дрожь, когда он кончил меньше четверти часа назад. Именно в этот момент дверь в его комнату распахнулась, впуская родного деда, которого, тут, разумеется, быть не должно, но тот клал на все правила с любовью и восторгом истинного панка своего поколения.

— Н-ну что, М-морти, я тут забацал н-новую портальную пушку — тише радара! Готов к новым приключениям? — радостный голос Рика стал задумчивым, когда Морти вжал пальцами основание игрушки в себя и выкрикнул полузадушеное «Р-рик!» в подушку. — Ты, малец, сейчас что-то сказал?

— Ничего! — Морти вскинулся, стараясь свести ноги, и прикрыться одеялом, но его это не спасло — упаковка лежала на самом видном месте, и её-то и принялся излишне тщательно изучать Рик, быстро, но внимательно вчитываясь в обещания, повторяющие те же, что были на халявном флаере.

— С-самая точная копия, да? — он фыркнул, посмотрев на Морти серыми глазами так, что внутри всё поджалось, доставляя ещё больше удовольствия. — И как, тебе уже есть с чем сравнивать?

— Ч-что? — растерянно спросил Морти, не совсем понимая, почему Рик вообще задаёт эти вопросы и с чем те связаны, но взгляд беспощадно пронзает его, заставляя мозги в черепной коробке шевелиться быстрее. — Н-нет! Что? Нет, чёрт, я бы...

— За стол, я накрыла! — голос мамы, не терпящий возражений заставил Морти вздрогнуть всем телом и посмотреть на Рика снизу вверх.

Тот вообще похоже, не собирался обращать внимания на то, что их кто-то там зовёт, даже если это его родная дочь, способная превратиться в фурию-убийцу, если что-то пойдёт не по её плану.

— Уверен, Морти? М-может ты всё-таки пробовал, хах? — оскал смотрится отвратительно — хуже самого пьяного выражения и разрушительных вещей из всех, что когда бы то ни было мог создать разгневанный дед, но Морти это не пугает,

Едва ли он однажды сможет поверить в то, что Рик в состоянии ему навредить — по-настоящему, так, что после этого придётся отправиться в больницу или вроде. Обычно он отделывается минимальными потерями, максимум из которых были сломанные ноги. 

— Нет, Рик! — Морти нахмурился и поджал губы, чувствуя, как сильные испещрённые шрамами пальцы цепко хватают его за подбородок и большой соскальзывает в рот, в весьма непристойном жесте.

Настолько, что едва схлынувшее возбуждение снова накатило внезапно и полно, оглушая в один миг, и член настойчиво поднялся, оказываясь в свободной руке Рика.

— Тогда мы сыграем в игру, да? — начал тот, и новый окрик мамы снова вынуждает их прерваться:

— Не заставляйте меня за вами бегать! А ну, живо спустились, прижали жопы и пообедали! — властный тон спугивает, но опасть член попросту не успевает, оказавшись сжат у самого основания не только ладонью, но и каким-то странным ремешком и поблескивающей лампочкой и сканером отпечатка пальца.

— Если ч-через четверть часа, ты не узнаешь к-каков мой член на самом деле — я никогда не сниму с тебя этот поводок, — быстро проговорил Рик, и сделал максимально подлую вещь на свете — он отстранился и сбежал вниз по ступенькам, усаживаясь за стол.

Первой попыткой — совершенно дурацкой, кстати — была снять туго сжимающее его кольцо, но то отозвалось противным писком, считав неверный отпечаток пальца, и предупредило механически: «код введён неверно. Следующая ошибка приведёт к сжатию.»

— Чёрт, — прошипел Морти, и глянул на время, понимая — ему придётся сильно постараться, ведь огорчить маму — такое себе, но и жить дальше с этой фигнёй совсем не круто. Пальцы у него тряслись, пока он натягивал трусы, чувствуя, как те плотно прижимают стояк к бедру, а распирающую его внутри игрушку в растянутую дырку.

Вынимать её не было смысла — член не опадёт в любом случае, а так хотя бы приятно. Да и от мысли, что можно сделать со сложившейся ситуацией становится ещё горячее и пикантнее.

Его план предельно прост и работает как надо — сесть за стол, съесть что-нибудь или только поковыряться в тарелке, делая вид, извиниться и сбежать к себе в комнату, а там, воспользовавшись портальной пушкой оказаться в точном месте — между ног под столом, ведь едва ли Рик станет обедать поскорее, чтобы Морти успел.

И план работает просто безупречно, когда Морти вваливается к себе, и, не обращая внимание ни на флаер, ни на коробку, хватает оставленную дедом портальную пушку и создаёт проход буквально на этаж ниже, оказываясь в промежутке между ногами настолько точно, насколько вообще возможно.

Обновлённый инструмент отправляется в карман, пока Морти осматривается, чтобы занять верное положение, но сегодня он чертовски везуч — расставленные ноги Рика прямо перед его лицом, и от этого вида перехватывает дыхание, а слюны во рту становится больше. От перестука обеденных приборов над головой и общего ощущения опасности — тоже.

Ширинка на брюках Рика уже расстёгнута, давая понять, что его там ждут и сейчас Морти ничего не остаётся, как покориться ведущего его желания и уткнуться прямо в пах, прижаться к трусам носом, губами очертить через ткань крупный, напрягающийся член и начать стаскивать одежду, чтобы добраться до него.

Внутри игрушка выполняет свои функции так, как и должна — она пульсирует, увеличивается в длине и уменьшается, совершая фрикции исключительно внутри, оставляя попку сжатой снаружи.

Ровно такой же член, внешне идеально повторяющий другой, силиконовый до краёв наполняющий задницу, оказывается под пальцами. Горячий, тяжёлый, настолько потрясный, что Морти чувствует как слюна снова наполняет рот, заставляя сглатывать.

— Ну и что там у тебя в школе, Саммер? — спрашивает где-то над его головой отец, и Морти вздрагивает. Да, это была херовая затея, прямо пиздец какой-то — мышцы внутри сжимают член до боли, так, что хочется кончить, а горячая головка, оказавшаяся на языке проталкивается дальше, глубже, стоит только ощущению опасности пробить всё тело дрожью.

Отсасывать Рику под столом во время семейного обеда — разве это вообще может быть нормально? Хотя, Морти на самом деле сомневается в том, что понятие «нормальности» применимо к нему хоть в одной из вселенных — в конце концов внутри него гены Рика, а значит, едва ли он адекватен хотя бы на четверть.

— Д-действительно, Саммер, — хмыкает до боли любимый голос над головой, и властная, уверенная рука сжимает пряди сильнее, вынуждая взять глубже, жёстче, до самого нёба, но не проталкиваясь дальше, хотя, Морти готов был поклясться, что дед просто выебет его в глотку. — Разве-рыг-тебе нечего там рассказать?

«Сволочь», — думает Морти, продолжая скользить языком по чувствительной кожице, дразнить головку и двигать шеей так, что становится понятно зачем вообще нужны все эти упражнения для разминки плечевого пояса на физкультуре. Однако, едва ли их учитель хоть раз скажет: «поворачивайте голову и укрепляйте шею, чтобы брать в рот как можно незаметнее во время семейных обедов». А ведь такая мотивация была бы интересна некоторой части учеников — Морти вот точно бы прислушался.

Пальцы Рика соскальзывают за ухо, дразнят тонкую чувствительную кожу, и пропадают. Тот приподнимается — явно тянется за чем-то на столе, и в этот самый момент Морти двигается прямо на него, хватается за бёдра, чувствуя, как тот проходит так глубоко, что беспощадно нажимает на корень языка, провоцируя рвотный рефлекс.

Его удаётся сдержать, расслабив правильно горло и наклонив голову так, чтобы он беспрепятственно вошёл глубже. Рик усаживается обратно, словно ничего и не было, но теперь Морти уже обескуражен. Казалось, такое должно быть очень и очень болезненным, но, если заставить горло расслабиться, так, словно он пьёт что-то, то головка соскальзывает внутрь куда легче, и, пускай с трудом, но можно принять чуть больше, чем раньше. Это любопытная находка и исследовать её будет так же занимательно, как обнаружить необычную функцию в уверенно увеличивающемся внутри дилдо.

Быстрее, быстрее, ещё быстрее — губы ноют от трения, член такой тяжелый и пряный, что нижняя челюсть стремительно начинает затекать, а вкусовые рецепторы словно пропитываются чужим естественным запахом, пока Морти развлекается, не слыша, что там бурчит его сестра, от ноги которой постоянно приходится уворачиваться.

Под пальцами мошонка Рика подбирается, давая понять — тот уже скоро, и Морти сосёт отчаяннее, интенсивнее, понимая — игрушка внутри сводит его с ума своей пульсацией и изменениями в размерах, и он просто хочет сдохнуть прямо сейчас, или, перестав держаться за бедро деда, подрочить себе и спустить, наконец.

Вот только даже трогать пережатый у самого основания член опасно — удавка, прижимающаяся к яйцам, сожмётся, как ему и было обещано, и все, что остаётся — сублимировать, выплёскивая желания на Рика в полном объёме. Тот кончает совершенно беззвучно и не даёт Морти отстраниться ни на секунду, спуская прямо на язык.

— Всё б-было очень вкусно, дорогая, — чуть торопливее обычного произносит Рик, пока Морти приводит его в порядок, пряча член под резинкой трусов, и вздрагивая от звона вилки, прозвучавшего где-то позади.

— А, чёрт, — фыркает Саммер, и всё, что Морти остаётся сейчас — ухватиться за портальную пушку, выдернуть её из кармана, и вернуться в собственную комнату, быстро закрывая портал, чтобы сестра ни о чём не догадалась.

Его выбрасывает на кровать, и та прогибается под весом и стонет надрывно, но никаких замечаний Саммер по поводу портала в полу он не слышит, как бы ни прислушивался к происходящему внизу.

Звук приближающихся шагов заставляет Морти зарыться под одеяло, чтобы только не было видно того, как всё-таки сильно у него стоит. Дверь распахивается, впуская Рика, и тот одаривает его такой усмешкой, что Морти скулит на одной ноте от сжигающего изнутри желания.

— Ну, готов избавиться от «поводка», Морти? — хмыкает дед, ни разу не заикнувшись. Его глаза горят и по нему даже и не скажешь, что Рик кончил всего несколько минут назад. Он выглядит по-настоящему изголодавшимся, и это нисколько не остужает пыл.

От воспоминания об этом Морти сглатывает, катая на языке сводящий с ума вкус Рика. Да, тот слишком хорош, чтобы истаять полностью, и, потому, когда дед его притягивает и медленно целует, вылизывая губы, Морти даже не сомневается, что тот чувствует вкус собственной спермы на губах и языке.

Ласка получается отчаянно-страстной, горячей — Морти беззастенчиво стонет в мягкие и сладкие губы Рика, совсем забывая о том, что им стоит быть потише, ведь стены почти картонные, а внизу вся остальная семья по-прежнему обедает. 

— Тише, тише, — хмыкает Рик, и устраивает ладонь на истекающем смазкой члене. 

Она ощущается совсем иначе чем собственная — другое направление, и пальцы скользят до самого основания, так и не задевая ограничитель.

— Сними, — требует на выдохе Морти, но в ответ получает только смешок и ещё одно неторопливое движение пальцев вниз.

— Позже, Морти, — обещает Рик и ловит его ладонь, устраивая у себя паху. Морти подушечками очерчивает ствол, медленно изучая — стояк такой же крепкий, как несколько минут назад, под столом.

— А разве тебе не нужна передышка, а, старик? — усмехается он, вскидывая игриво брови. Это — не что иное, как объявление войны, и Морти хочет победить, ведь всё внутри свербит от желания кончить так сильно, что может взвыть словно настоящая машина, вспоминая старые проблемы с самоконтролем. — Я думал, в таком возрасте тебя и на один-то раз должно хватать с трудом.

— М-мелкий сучонок, — бормотание только подстёгивает Морти — игрушка внутри пульсирует, двигается неравномерно, не давая привыкнуть к однообразному ритму, а член болезненно бордовый, так что терять ему точно нечего.

— Старый педофил, — возвращает колкость Морти, и уже сам вжимает Рика в кровать, подминая деда под себя так настойчиво, словно у него есть на это полное право. 

Тот и не сопротивляется, устраивая ладони на заднице и сминая их до отчаянно-похотливого стона. Морти ни мгновения не сомневается в том, что его дед прекрасно осведомлён где располагаются самые горячие местечки.

— Часто в Цитадели по шлюшочным ходишь? — шипит он вместе с новым стоном, стягивая с Рика штаны, пока тот расправляется с его собственными.

— Предлагаешь вместо этого к тебе наведываться, а? — хмыкает Рик, и Морти отвечает укусом — между зубом оказывается осторожно зажат налившийся сосок, и прерывистый выдох служит лучшей наградой.

Нужно всего лишь поднять глаза, чтобы утонуть в том, насколько всё-таки развратным выглядит Рик сейчас — с запрокинутой головой, разведя ноги, освобождённые от его извечных штанов, зарываясь пальцами в рыжие пряди.

— Я слишком хорош для тебя, старик, — бормочет Морти совсем неуверенный в том, что говорит правду, ведь, чёрт побери, как так получилось, что Рик запредельно и невыносимо горячий? Как вообще так могло произойти, раз у него отчаянно стоит на собственного деда настолько, что он решился приобрести копию его члена, пульсирующего внутри особенно сладко и нельзя остановиться на миг и подумать — какой всё-таки хернёй они страдают.

— Да неужели? — стального-серого глаза приоткрываются, глядя из-под ресниц и Рик разводит ноги так, что крыша начинает съезжать от пригласительного жеста. Морти течёт как ненормальный себе на пальцы, но этого точно мало, а потому, приходится найти лосьон, которым он смазывал себя перед тем, как вставить игрушку.

Тот валяется прямо здесь, так что два быстрых нажатия, и вот, можно уже попробовать протолкнуть пальцы в сжатое отверстие. Получается удивительно легко, даже подозрительно, так что сдержать замечание невозможно:

— Ч-часто играешь с собой, Р-рик? — от возбуждения заикание снова накрывает, хотя Морти и пытается держать себя в руках. — Думаешь обо м-мне?

— Да, М-морти, — бормочет невнятно Рик, и даже это звучит пошлее некуда, особенно, когда тот подаётся на пальцы, помогая себя растягивать.

— Блять, блять, блять, — едва слышный сбивчивый шёпот всё-таки вырывается, и Морти уверен, что ему это ещё аукнется, но он просто не в состоянии сдерживать себя дольше.

Всего-то и нужно — устроится перед Риком на коленях и прижаться скользкой от смазки головкой к растянутому отверстию.

Признаться, в этот самый момент, глядя на своего личного бога сверху вниз, Морти чувствует себя равным ему. Возможно, всё дерьмо в их приключениях стоило этого самого момента. Возможно, даже дерьмо в их отношениях стоило. Или просто влюбиться в собственного дедулю вот так, как может только очень отбитый тип, вроде него самого.

— Н-ну же, М-морти, — долгая «м» произнесённая таким тоном возбуждает, хотя казалось бы — куда уж дальше.

Он отодвигается на полдюйма, снова прижимается головкой, дразняще впуская её в растянутое отверстие, и прикрывает глаза от жара, обхватывающего её. Рик не церемонится — выгибается так, что член соскальзывает на всю длину, и Морти снова теряет контроль над ситуацией. И пускай, плевать, это не имеет никакого значения — важно только то, что сейчас Рик тянется к нему, а дилдо в собственной заднице снова пульсирует, заставляя хныкать.

Внутри Рика так хорошо, что Морти даже рад невозможности кончить, ведь такое удовольствие хотелось бы потянуть, пока губы скользят по другим особенно медленно, влажно, заставляя стонать в них от того, как сейчас, до боли правильно.

— Ну, М-морти, — бормочет дед, толкаясь задницей прямо на член, одновременно с этим заставляя идентичный дилдо растягивать самого Морти в неторопливых толчках. 

Как они синхронизируются остаётся настоящей загадкой, но, буквально всё, что он делает с Риком он чувствует внутри себя. Толчок, ещё и ещё — он срывается на жёсткий, беспощадный ритм, не забывая приласкать одной рукой член Рика, а другой до боли сжать в пальцах тугую плоть соска.

Собственный выскальзывает на мгновение, и Морти переворачивает подающегося его рукам Рика на живот. Тот подтягивает колени под себя, беззастенчиво показывая как он растянут и открыт сейчас для Морти, и даже придерживает ягодицы снизу, стоит только скользнуть в него.

— Вот так, — бормочет он, пока Морти толкается осторожно, понимая, что всё, что сейчас происходит — полный треш и вакханалия, каждое мгновение которой подталкивает его к сладкому безумию.

Мозги в черепной коробке тают и плавятся от захлёстывающего желания, а горячий канал, так туго и тесно охватывающий его заставляет кусать губы в попытке сдержать любые крики и привлечь внимание родителей или Саммер.

Вот только звук шагов по направлению к его комнате делает ситуацию острее, но, вместо того, чтобы распасться на две отдельные составляющие, Морти толкается сильнее, быстрее по сократившимся до боли мышцам.

— С-сломаешь, — бормочет он, утыкаясь Рику в лопатку, но тот только фыркает, ведя бёдрами по кругу и дразнясь беспощадно.

Фаллоимитатор внутри тоже двигается повторяя все эти чёртовы финты, и Морти не выдерживает — он кусает подвижную кожу на лопатке просто, чтобы загасить крик и беспощадно ускоряется, забывая, что член внутри сделает то же самое.

— Т-так, Морти, — подбадривает его Рик, повторяя эти слова тихо, едва различимо. Он встречает толчки на середине и заставляя входит в себя ещё глубже.

Шаги слышны уже под самыми дверями, и это наилучший момент, чтобы всё прекратить, но Морти не может. Это выше его, словно все инстинкты кричат: ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, давай, будь первым, кто пометит Рика своим семенем!

Шлепки тел должны выдать то, чем они здесь занимаются, но, кто бы ни стоял за дверью, он отходит и шагает до комнаты Саммер, скрываясь в ней.

Тугой до безумия Рик наводит на мысль, что и сам Морти, который сжался от страха, вдавливая игрушку в простату и почти умер от желания, сдавил её так же сладко, передавая Рику насколько его это возбуждает и пугает одновременно.

Ладонь окропляет липкая сперма, но сам Морти не может кончить и захлёбывается рыданиями, беспощадно продолжая себя мучить и посылать бёдра в растраханное им отверстие.

— Ну же, Р-рик, — он срывается на жалобные умоляющие всхлипы, качает головой быстро-быстро, кусает губы, только чтобы загасить рвущиеся наружу звуки, и повторяет, — дай мне... Дай... Н-не могу, Р-рик...

— Ещё чуть-чуть, — ласковый голос деда, звучит как из другого измерения. Того, где Морти смог бы жить с ним вместе, таскаться по мирам и не брать себе игрушку-имитатор, чтобы только удовлетворить терзающее изнутри желание сблизиться с Риком в плотском смысле. — Т-ты же потерпишь ради меня, М-морти?

— Чёрт, — всё, что остаётся повторять, позволяя деду делать всё, и даже больше. Он не обманет — по крайней мере Морти верит в это, пока что так и не поймав его на лжи. 

— Ты же знаешь, что каждая из таких игрушек направлена на мозговые волны любого Рика? Как недостающая часть тела, которой мы можем управлять, да? — мягко добавляет Рик, и Морти качает головой, чувствуя, как его начинает распирать изнутри, не прекращающий пульсацию дилдо:

— Стой! Стой, хватит! Ты порвёшь меня!

В ответ на отчаянный выкрик внутрь вдавливается кончик тюбика смазки, и Рик сжимает его, крепко, уверенно добавляя:

— В-всё будет в лучшем в-виде, Морти, — синий флакон оказывается отброшен за ненадобностью, когда игрушка увеличивается в объёмах, а смазка, заливающая внутренности действует как надо — расслабляет, охлаждает, позволяя анусу растянуться так, что Морти уверен, он вот-вот просто затрещит.

— П-посмотри как это красиво, М-морти, — хрипит Рик, заставляя Морти поднять ноги и перехватить их под коленями, поворачивает к зеркалу. Пульсирующе увеличивающаяся и сжимающаяся игрушка внутри выглядит так, словно в него запихали целую бутылку содовой, которая пытается достичь размерами банки, — просто божественно...

— Хватит... хватит... — он уже скулит, как растянутому анусу становится легче, когда объёмы идут на спад.

— Х-хватит так хватит, — соглашается Рик беспощадно, и игрушка принимает первоначальную форму, вот только к раздолбанному отверстию прижимается горячая головка.

— Ч-что? Я не... нет! — Морти сопротивляется слабо, обессиленно, его собственный стояк мешает даже отталкивать Рика как следует, когда тот вдавливает головку и массирует анус и живот, добавляя с убийственной нежностью:

— Тебе понравится, Морти.

Тот готов уверить деда, что едва ли, вот только член предательски сочиться на каждый толчок, желание кончить заставляет терять связь с реальностью, пока, в одно из мгновений, покуда тот медленными, плавными толчками погружался сильнее, до сознания не дошло почти нежное замечание:

— Смотри, Морти, ты сам на меня насаживаешься.

— Что? — он вскидывается, обнаруживая к собственному стыду — и впрямь толкает бёдра на член, позволяя тому заполнить себя под завязку.

Анус ноет, но не болит, желание выворачивает к хренам, и Морти надеется на то, что Рик был честен, когда обещал, мол, если только он позволит сделать с собой всё, что тому вздумается, то тот даст ему кончить.

— Не могу, — бормотание звучит жалобно, умоляюще, когда Рик принимается двигаться и вовсе обрывается невнятным скулежом.

Нужно собрать мозги в кучу и сказать про всё, чего он не может, но сил не остаётся. Жар внутри опаляет потроха, сжигает извилины нахрен, и Морти только хнычет, толкается и умоляет невнятно и бессвязно, чувствуя, как два распирающих изнутри члена двигаются синхронно так, словно его насадили на восхитительный кол, с которого у него нет ни единого шанса слезть.

— Иди сюда, — фыркает Рик, и усаживает его к себе на колени, поворачивая спиной и сжимает в пальцах проколотые давным-давно соски. — Давай сам, М-морти...

— Ты грёбаный ублюдок, — шепчет Морти, но послушно двигает задницей, всей спиной прижимаясь к довольно щуплой груди деда, прижавшего большой палец к ограничителю. Тот спадает, но даже того, что происходит сейчас всё равно недостаточно, чтобы кончить после столь длительного воздержания.

— Не без этого, — соглашается Рик, и, стоит только Морти откинуть голову ему на плечо, как он получает нежный, трепетный поцелуй, в противовес беспощадно подгоняющим его снизу толчкам.

Завести руки за спину и обхватить Рика за шею кажется таким естественным, что Морти даже не задумывается о том, что делает, когда позволяет себе это. Он просто уже не может больше — его пурпурный от слишком долгой натуги член жаждет ласки иной, чем одариваемую рукой Рика, а простата, которую прожимают, словно кнопку на геймпаде, выворачивает задницу спазмами, выдаивая из Рика ещё один оргазм прямо внутрь, в себя, чувствуя, как его заполняет до самого края, но Рик даже не думает останавливаться.

— Хорошо. М-морти, — шепчет тот ему в губы.

— Не могу, Рик... не могу... — ломким голосом повторяет Морти. Слёзы помогают слишком сухим глазам, и аккуратные пальцы деда стирают солёные дорожки уверенно.

— Уже почти, — утешает тот, и искусственный член внутри раздаётся в объёмах. 

— Что?! Что?! Нет! — Морти взвизгивает, но с члена стягивают кольцо и уверенная рука не даёт ему сползти с игрушки и плоти Рика, всё ещё остающегося внутри.

Он переполнен, слишком много, слишком тесно, слишком глубоко и просто невыносимо приятно — настолько, что дюжины беспощадно резких толчков членов снизу и движений руки хватает для того, чтобы Морти, наконец, догнал ускользающий оргазм, проваливаясь в черноту, в которой, наверное, однажды родятся новые звёзды.

— К-как ты, М-морти? — нежный голос Рика выводит на свет, заставляя открыть глаза и обнаружить, что они оба валяются в постели, а блядские пальцы изучают его раздолбанный вход мягко, бережно и осторожно — Рик смазывает тот чем-то попутно, и только поэтому Морти не брыкается.

— Охуенно, — признаётся Морти, устраиваясь поудобнее на груди Рика. — А ты?

— Готов поставить ограничение на количество оргазмов в реализации твоих фантазий, — хмыкает Рик, икает, и откидывает голову назад.

— Ты не возражал, пока мы это делали, — напоминает лениво Морти, — да и я был в порядке.

— Я слишком стар для такого дерьма, — фыркает Рик, и это отчего-то звучит как вызов.

Смазывающие задницу пальцы выскальзывают, когда Морти силой воли поднимается и вжимается растянутым отверстием прямо к члену Рика, который скользит внутрь вообще не находя никаких препятствий.

— Слишком стар для этого, говоришь? — развязная, развратная ухмылка заставляет плоть внутри напрячься, а член дёрнуться, ударяя по простате на миг и из глаз брызгают слёзы.

Беззащитность вынуждает Рика действовать мягче, раскладывать под собой на простыни и осторожно покидать растянутое им же тело.

— Для того, чтобы любить тебя, я никогда не буду слишком старым, Морти, — фыркает Рик, погружаясь снова, медленно, так медленно, что истерзанная задница сжимается вокруг члена, чтобы только его заставить делать это быстрее.

— Вот и хорошо, — шепчет он, и прогибается в спине, раздвигая ноги широко. — Тогда давай ещё раз, да? И на этот раз, кончи вместе со мной.

Им определённо стоит продумать всю систему безопасности, а не только экстренное стоп-слово, которое ещё ни единого разу не использовалось, сколько бы они не воплощали фантазии в жизнь.

И всё-таки Морти, выстанывая сладко и обнимая Рика так крепко, как только может, более чем доволен тем, что они делают. 

Это куда лучше мотаний по мирам с риском умереть.

Идеальный отпуск.


End file.
